The best of me Sasuhina version
by Red Etoile
Summary: Based on Nicholas sparks novel "The best of me" with a little twist of my own. I never thought that in a million years i would be falling in love with you, whatever happens you will always be the best of me. "Sasuke do you want this, i mean do you want me?" / "I can't get you getting hurt"
1. The best of me Prologue

This fanfiction is based on Nicholas Sparks novel "the best of me", I don't own the rights to the story and no money are made from this fanfiction. I just use the story plot with a little twist of my own. i honestly don't like the ending of story so I might change it to satisfy my fantasy of what the ending should be like.

Bare in mind that this is a Sasuhina story, so no bashing no flames or whatsoever. Hope you like it. enjoy the review of my fanfiction

Life can be a little bit disappointing sometimes, with the wars going on and it just won't stop. The battle between clans and ninja's are common, not just in the past but today as well. Sasuke Uchiha born in the Uchiha Clan can't seem to understand the pattern of life full with hatred, jealousy and greed over powers. The Uchiha are long lost clan in the ninja world, killed by the eldest son of the Uchiha leader sparing only his little brother to live on his own, it's a cruel world and a sad place to live for the little boy. With no family to support him, he took refuge at the ugly side of the world, world filled with crimes, selfishness and by all means no mercy, you got to kill to live and you got hate to survive. Because hate is one factor that drives the little boy to continue on living and revenge is what he live for.

"you got that thing I told you about boy?" a man in his 30's ask Sasuke with that raspy voice of his, the smell of alcohol lingers in the air.

"No sir" Sasuke said.

"I ain't telling you again boy, give me that stuff and our business is through"

"I don't have it sir"

"hidan beat that piece of shit and give me his money"

Hidan. The loyal follower of Orochimaru follow his master order, he would gladly beat that Uchiha boy who thinks that he is much more special than the rest of them.

"give me your money, or I will burn the only thing that you treasure" Sasuke know what he's talking about, the picture of his family. The only remaining thing that can prevent Sasuke from losing his sanity.

Without further argument, he gave all his salary money and walk away from them.

In his room, well its not worth to call it a room , he think of a plan to get out from this place.

This is just a preview of what my Fanfic would be, sorry for not updating "My little cat and i" i promise i will update it as fast as i can. Been busy with my college application and stuff. love ya! pardon the English and the grammars please, i'll fix it i promise gomen! :(


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've got to get out of here, this place is crazy and I'm crazy enough to meddle with those type of guys"

...

He pack all his shirt, books and anything important to him, why would Sasuke need his books though?. That's because he is still in high school. Being the genius himself, he has the right to continue school and continue on living a better life with his own effort. Scholarship is what he's after there is no way that he can afford all the college expenses and stuff. Now what he need to do is finish his High school get the scholarship and get the hell out from this stinking village.

...

There are no ninja's left, with the wars going on for the past centuries, the world council has decided to demolish all kinds of ninja practicing. Uchiha clan being the only powerful clan that still practice the ninja way of life threathened the peace pact. And the council will do anything to prevent the war from happening ever again. Thus the Uchiha massacre happen, Sasuke not knowing of what happen behind the massacre of his clan blame his older brother and he will continue on hating his brother for the truth is still hidden from him by the ruthless and sly councils.

He slide open his bedroom window and climb out, it is raining outside and he desperately try to save his books from getting wet by the rain and keep it dry. He took his car key out and start his car engine praying that no people will notice the car engine sound for he will be drag back inside and beaten by Orochimaru's followers.

He's old enough to stand up for himself but he's not willing to take the risk, Sasuke know what those people are capable off. He's seen them kill people mercilessly, and god knows what they will do to him.

He keeps on driving until he found a nice looking abandon house, decided that the house would be the place for him to stay, he park his car behind the high bushes to prevent Orochimaru people from finding him.

...

Every door is locked, he can't seem to find the way in, the windows are no different from the doors he tried. At last luck is on him, not far from the abandon house he discovers a garage. Not too big and not too small perfect for him, the padlock is rusty but he managed to unlock it using a crowbar.

"Well this is not bad, this should do for the night"

.

.

.

Morning came, Sasuke sleeps soundlessly on the mat sprawled on the floor, a rather messy looking mat he found neatly tucked near the old table.

Someone poke him on his chest, at first he ignore and swat whatever it is that's poking him but the second poke force him to open his eyes. There in front of him an old man in his 60's poking his chest with a shotgun. He jolt out of his sleepiness and sit still, afraid that if he made any movement the old man will shoot him.

"you are either the world worst thief in the history of the world or you have a story to tell" the old man speak, he have that raspy sound when he talks but still held warm feeling when you hear your dad talking to you.

"What's your name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke sir," Sasuke replied

"Fugaku-San boy?"

"Yes sir, but how did you know my father?"

"Well that is unfortunate, you shouldn't be here son, I reckon you have a place to stay maybe some friends? Anything like that"

"I don't have any sir"

"What happened to your eye boy? looking quite bad" the old man continue to ask sasuke, knowing that Sasuke is a good lad by looking at his eyes.

"I just ran into a tree sir that's all"

The old man put his gun away from the boy and open the garage boy, Sasuke knowing that this is the opportunity to get away get stopped by the old man voice saying.

"Where do you think you're going" he throws his brown jacket at Sasuke.

"That car over there is better and much more comfortable than the mat you're sleeping on, use that jacket that I just gave you, it might keep you warm tonight and the water out the hose is good for drinking" he continues on.

"If there's any trouble, everything goes missing, anything like that, the next one to wake you up will be the police. You understand that?"

"Y-yes sir" he said while fidgeting a little

"I said do you understand that?" the old man asked him one more time.

"Yes sir!" Sasuke said, bowing for respect at the old man for being kind to him.

.

.

.

Today is Monday, and Sasuke tried not to be late for School but before that he got to stop at the town diner where his one and only friend work, Naruto uzumaki. He work with his girlfriend Sakura who is right now pregnant.

"Hey Naruto I need to borrow some money" Sasuke said

"how much do need man, you know I would gladly help you, just tell me"

Naruto and Sasuke has been friends since primary School, Orochimaru tried to stop him from attending school the first two years of high school and his plan succeed, it was hell of a fight for Sasuke to keep on continuing his education. And by the age of 15, he knows how to repair cars and anything that need to be fixed. Earning his own salary that would help him with his studies.

"I just need 20 dollars, I need to buy the physics textbook, I'm gonna get em' scholarship!" Sasuke said punching his hand in the air.

Naruto laugh at his friend behavior, "Here you go, just study well and pay me back when you succeed"

Sasuke study well at school and he never ever waver his focus away from his studying, now he's in the school library getting ready for the school first semester exams. That is when he first saw and met Hinata. She is the school primadona, the Princess of the hyuga clan usually called as the Byakugan Hime. That long soft black hair, with a hime cut bangs and those eyes of her, she can drown you only with her eyes, a soft lavender colours dominate the pupil of her eyes. Skin as white snow and soft like the porcelain, curves that drives every man insane. You can't see her curves though since she always like to wear long skirts and baggy blouse but nobody can hide the fact that she is one beautiful woman.

He saw her laugh with her friends and he was mesmerize by it, her laughter is soft like a bell and he can't get his eyes off her.

Please review and tell me how you think till the next chapter maybe a week from now, or if I have five or more reviews for this chapter, I might upload the next chapter faster than usual.. lets get that review! Thankyou. Pardon the grammars I tried very hard to fix it.


	3. Chapter 2

"Say Sasuke, what do think about Boruto?" Naruto ask Sasuke, they were at the Diner talking with each other waiting for Sakura shift to end. Sasuke didn't even know what he's talking about so he ask him back instead.

"What do you mean dobe? What about it"

"I'm searching for the perfect name for my son, you know with Sakura's being pregnant and all"

"Well it's better than ramen though" Sasuke slap Naruto's forehead, a little bit too hard enough to make Naruto scream in pain.

"What was that for?!, you're such a teme you know that!"

"Hey-hey stop shouting you're gonna get me fired" Finally his girlfriend are here, Sakura is the only daughter of the Haruno couple, her father died when she was just 10 years old. She and Naruto met during the village lantern festival 4 years ago and they continue being friends till he asked her out and recently Sakura just got pregnant. It is so sudden, but they are lucky though. Their parents approved of their relationship and they both decided to get married 3 months from now before their baby is born.

.

"Hey babe, are you done?"Naruto ask Sakura taking her hands in his while glaring at Sasuke, still annoyed with that slap earlier. Sasuke just ignore him and roll his eyes away.

"uhum! Now lets go home I'm starving , by the way what's for dinner?"

"u-umm Ramen?" naruto said to her, covering his head before Sakura attack his head.

"RAMEN!, how many times do I have to tell you! It's not good for pregnant women to eat those kind of food!" she hit him with her bag.

" Ok-ok! Stop that! You can choose whatever you want milady"

"urghh you better be"

Meanwhile, Sasuke have wander off to another place not far from the diner and there he saw her again, Hyuga Hinata. That laughing sound of hers lead his feet straight to her, without thinking he left the arguing couple now here he is looking at that beautiful face of her from afar.

"She's beautiful" he didn't realize that he said that.

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke! Let's go" Naruto loud voice ringing in his ears, he push his face away with his hand and hit his head.

"you're too loud dobe!"

"It's not usual for you to daydream, what you're looking at?" Naruto saw a group of girls looking at their way, but only one of them stood out from the rest. And that girl's laughing at their somehow funny behavior. Sasuke turn his head away from them and drag Naruto with him.

"Isn't that Neji's little sister?, oh my god! You have a crush on her Sasuke?! I saw you blush when she turns her head looking at you"

Sasuke can't deny that, it's not a crush he might say and perhaps that's what he thinks right now. He keeps on dragging Naruto away without even talking or answering Naruto.

.

.

.

"The car won't start! This is so mess up" Sakura car broke down in the middle of the road, many angry honking from the other cars making Sakura panicked.

"It's okay, just relax babe, maybe you need to push down the oil"

"I've already done that, nothing happen!"

Sasuke went over to their car and told Sakura to lift her hand brake and let it go manual,

"It's alright Sakura, just put it in neutral and we'll push you out of the way, come on Naruto"

"Hey! What's the matter? You forget how to drive!" people all around them start to shout and the immature teenagers are the worse.

"Your dad took your learner's permit?! Come on move your car!"

Teenagers start honking and shouting non-stop and it pissed Sasuke, he went towards them and starts talking.

"You guys wanna get out and help us push?, or you just gonna sit there and keep honking?" with that cold voice of his, he immediately intimidate them. Uchiha are known by their cold behavior towards other people, nobody dares to even mess around with him, unfortunately, Hinata is inside that car with 3 other men. One of them is her older brother Neji and the others are her brother's friends. She looks at him and smile while Sasuke just nod at her.

"It won't happen again, sorry" one of her brother's friend said.

"Thank you" he walks away from them but not long after he have that talk with them, kiba the one with the triangle tattoo on his face starts to honk again at laugh at him. Sasuke sigh to him and just ignore them.

"This is not worth my time, stupid people" he clenched his fist and continues on walking.

Hinata glare at her brother's friend and jump out of the car, "Will you boys grow up"

"Hey Hinata, where are you going?"

She went after Sasuke and offered him her help. Today she wore a blue sleeveless dress with a spaghetti strap shoulder that passed just below her knees, making her look stunning. The sun's making her skin shine even more beautifully.

She push Sakura car and start to make a conversation with him. "Hi, umm should I ahh.. call a tow truck?"

"No, it's alright I got it"

"I'm sorry about my brother's friends, they try to be funny but only succeeds on being idiots" she laughed a little while looking at him.

Suddenly, her brother's car stop just beside Sakura's car, they both manage to push Sakura car out of the way and park it at the other side of the road. Sensing no response coming from Sasuke, she just shrugged it off.

"Hey Hinata let's go" Kiba said to her.

"Yeah come on let's get out of here" the other one said.

"Ok, wait for a minute"

Sasuke hate the look of her brother's friend face when they look at him, those disgust look on their face like he was some kind of trash.

"It's okay, you don't have to wait around" he finally speak

"O-oh okay.." she got that disappointed look on her face but she try to get rid of it and keep on smiling at him.

"Thanks for your help" he said avoiding any eye contact with her, still with that stoic face of him making it hard for Hinata to understand him.

"A-anytime"

"You're wasting your time Hinata, get back inside, smell you later Uchiha" Neji said while looking at Sasuke, Neji hate him more like he loath him. For some reasons that doesn't even make any sense.

.

.

.

"You blew it man, don't you know how to act when a hot girl is trying to talk to you?" Naruto slap Sasuke's back, and poke his forehead with his finger.

"Stop that idiot" he push Naruto away and stomp on his feet. Naruto start to shout and swear at him, he actually didn't mean all those mean things he have done to Naruto but he can't stand Naruto being all nosey in his private life. Right now Hinata is all Sasuke ever think off, he still remember the way she talks to him, and that soft lavender smell. He can't get it off his head. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it all and went inside the car garage the old man prepare and customize for him.

He notice that the old man name is Sarutobi, and he is 65 years old, the fact that Sarutobi know so many things about her father made him wonder what relationship do he have with his father.

That physic textbook still untouched, he have so many things on his head, with nothing to do he decided to sleep. Dream is better than the real word, why bother keeping yourself awake.

splat!*

Naruto throw his wet towel on Sasuke's face, Sakura's is staying at her mom's house tonight so he decided it's better to let them have some alone time while he can sleep at Sasuke's place. There is not enough space for him to sleep though, but he can endure it for tonight.

"What the hell dobe!. Just go to sleep already, idiot" he remove Naruto's wet towel off his face and throw it back at him. Somehow Sasuke wonder, isn't Naruto tired of being so positive every day in his life. Even with all the problems Naruto's having he still held that smile on his face ignoring everything that would let himself down. He didn't do it just for him, but for everyone around him, for Sakura and his unborn baby.

.

.

.

"Ok students! Submit your math answer now, the test is over" Hinata sigh, she walk slowly to her Math teacher and unwillingly submit her math test. 'I'm dead now!'

She hated math, those numbers and algebras making her head dizzy. If she can't score that math subject her father would kill her.

"Ok sit down everyone, we still have to announce the winner of our last math test, and you know the rules.. the one with the lowest mark will have to clean this math room every day for a week, is that clear?" all the students sweat drop and grit their teeth, nobody want that punishment.

"Drum roll please… our winner for the math test is.. Toneri otsutsuki!, he got a 100 over a 100, well done once again toneri" everyone's clapping except for Hinata, she's too afraid to even care.

"Okay now for the lowest marks.. *sigh*, care to explain this Hinata?" she ask her, shaking her head in disappointment.

"i-I'm sorry Kurenai s-sensei, I promise I'll do better next time"

"Well we're not done yet, Mr. Uchiha you're the second person with the lowest mark, so from today on both of you have to start cleaning this room and I expect it to be clean than every time I use it, you guys understood?"

"Yes sensei" they both said in unison. This is crazy, it's kinda awkward for them to even speak with each other and now they have to spend one week cleaning the classroom. She keep on stealing glances to the Uchiha behind her and when he caught her staring at him she blush immediately, a blush so red that make Sasuke smile that mischievous smile.

.

Thanks for the reviews, keep on giving me the reviews guys, Thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters.

An: Votes and comments are welcome.

Hinata pov

I keep on looking at the man behind me, class ended 15 minutes ago and i'm still here with him cleaning all the rubbish my classmate hid under their tables. So disgusting, don't they have the sense of responsibility when it comes to cleaning their own rubbish. I feel pity for Sasuke.. well.. not really, since he has been nothing but a jerk to me. I remember the time when i offer myself to help him but! He shove me away thinking that a girl such as myself are not willing to get their hands dirty.

"Hey Sasuke, can i ask you something?" I ask him as i sit down.

"There's nothing for you to ask and i don't have the answers to your question"

I just glare at him and ignore what he says, "Why do you tend to shove people away? Is that what you do to the people who wants to be your friend?"

"I have a friend" he reluctantly answer.

"Who then?"

"None of your busines"

Annoyed with his answers i stand to my feet and point my fingers directly at his face, " W-why do you have to make me so angry?" I said half yelling.

".."

"Answer me!" I grab his collar with both of my hands, our shoes touching and after a few second i realise that our body are close with each other.

I push his body and turn my head away from him hiding my blushing face.

I immediately take my school bag and quickly run past him, "You jerk!"

Unknown to Hinata, Sasuke smile the moment she said that, "You never know what you did to me Hinata"

.

.

.

"You blew it this time man, whatchu gonna do with her?" Naruto ask the brooding man as he continue on studying. Sasuke look at the man before him, and kick him right at the leg.

"What the hell man?! What is fxcking wrong with you! It hurts ya know!" Annoyed by his bestfriend behaviour, Sasuke decided it is time for him to fix the old man Sarutobi's old car, you can live here free without doing something.

"So let me get this straight! You purposely failed your maths test just to be with her? That is one old school 'try to get her' shit" the blonde hair man continue on blabbering while Sasuke ignore him and focus on fixing the car engine.

"Are you listening to me!" Naruto slam the car hood making the raven hair man angry at his foolish antics.

"Damn it Naruto! I swear if you don't get off my case, i'll kill you and i'll name your son after a vegetable! You got that" he shut the car hood and walk past by Naruto.

With a guilty look on his face, he tried to change the awkward atmosphere, " I'm sorry man, this is the first time you ever truly fell in love with someone, infact i'm proud of ya knowing that you really do have that feeling inside you. I thought you're gonna die single ahaha" he laugh at his own words making Sasuke crack a small smile, he throw the oily rag to His bestfriend face.

"So what do you think i should do to Miss Princess tomorrow?" Sasuke ask the love expert, he cringe when he thought about that. Calling his own bestfriend a love expert, while Naruto only fall in love once. And once he fell for someone he fall hard.

"I don't know uhh, what she's like?"

"One thing i know for sure, her family is loaded. Probably she likes something fancy or stuff like that?" He slump his shoulder showing defeat, who is he kidding? She would never be with someone like him. With no place to go to, parentless, no money.

"Cheer up man, you'll never know until you try. How about this, when you come to class tomorrow try to smile a little bit more"

"I can't smile you shit! You know me!" He punch Naruto head, pissed with the sudden abuse. Naruto kick Sasuke's leg just to let him feel the aching pain that he had cause.

"You stupid! Stop abusing everyone! Especially me you little brat! I came here not to get my butt kick"

"I'm tired with this, lets just get this over with!" Naruto rub his face with his bare hand tired with the nonsense that they have done.

"When you see her, try to be more friendly. I'm sure as hell she hate your attitude. You're suppose to get closer not shove her away!"

"Hn.."

"Second, try to be a little more gentler with her, Ask her if she needs help"

"Hn.."

"Don't you 'hn' me you shit!"

"And the last one, do not avoid any conversation you have with her, try to participate in that conversation as much as you can do. Unless if she's a chatterer so i suggest you get the hell out of the room and leave her"

Sasuke look at him, annoyed with his chitter chatter but at the same time he's grateful because Naruto is the only one who's willing to help him get Hinata.

"Thanks dobe"

Chapter updated 21/12/18


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke pov

I saw her again today, talking with her friends smiling and laughing like there's nothing in this world that can make her sad. I tried practicing my smile hours infront of the mirror but to no avail, it did not work at all. I look like a smiling zombie, honest.

But shit,, Naruto is right, i've got to make this work somehow. But then here right now, infront of me. Hinata with her head low checking the engine hood, i try to move my feet and offer her a helping hand but nothing came out of my mouth.

But then she saw me standing not far from her gapping like an idiot, she wear a white sundress with little flowers and leafs on it. Stunning as usual, and i can't stop my heart from beating so fast. What are you doing to me?!.

"Are you just gonna stand there Mister?" With her hands on her hips, she look at me accusingly, afraid that i might make fun of her again.

"You need help there?" Finally! I said it!

I see her face show sign of curiosity, "You're not good in socialising aren't you?" Again with that smile on her face that i adore so much.

"What do you mean? If you don't need my help so i'll just go then" its not like i really want to leave a beautiful damsel in distress such as herself.

"W-wait! Hahh.. i guess i need your help then" she said with her shoulder slumping, exhausted and kinda annoyed by the way i treated her.

I move closer to her and examine her car engine, it is old alright but its better than not having a car at all. "Where did you get this car anyway, aren't you a little bit too classy for choosing a car like this?"

He shove my shoulder and look at me straight in the eyes, "Look at me Mister, do i look like some kind of princess to you? I might be a hyuga but this car is much more important to me than the rest of the hyuga people. It belongs to my late Uncle Hizashi and i would not let some handsome cocky boy insult my car like this"

'Ok wait, what did she said?' I thought to myself.

"What did you say just now?" I smirk at her making her blush.

"I'am that handsome huh?" I try to smile that creepy smile of mine, but Hinata continue on to blush that could rival a tomato.

"You c-cocky brat!" She block her face with her hands, trying to control her blush but i take her hands away from her face gently and said "You can just admit it, am i that attractive though"

She kick me on my feet which makes me scream in pain, "Auw! What the.. hey!"

"Serves you right!" She turn her body away from me, but then not too long after that i hear her chuckle and that chuckle of hers remind me of a soft bird chirping. So smooth and so calming.

She turn her body again and face me directly, "Now get on with it, i need to be back home before 3"

While i'm working on her car engine, i sense her staring at me intently. I tried to ignore it at first but god damnit! I can't.

"Stop staring at me" i said

"W-what? I'm not staring at you!" She look at me accusingly

"I can see you your reflection from the car mirror" i smirk at her making her puff her cheeks in annoyance.

15 minutes have passed i somehow managed to fix her car and ask her to start her car engine, "Go on try starting the engine"

At the first try the car engine would not start but then i ask her to turn it on again, "It works! Thank you Sasuke" she smile at me, my mouth try to form the words that i want to say to her but to no avail i can't seem to get it out.

"Dinner at 8" she said

I look at her with a confuse look on my face "What?" This time i ask her.

"I'm asking you out for dinner" Hinata went inside her car and give me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Its my phone number, i'll wait for you at the usual cafe i always went"

Looking at her in disbelief, "I don't know where That is" i lied.

"Really? But how come i always caught you staring at me" she smile again and laugh a little.

My face turn red, "This is a date okay?" She said again, This woman would not stop talking but i'm glad though, in the inside.

"Y-yea a date" i replied refusing to look at her because i blush too hard.

"See you on saturday! Thankyouu!"

Her car leave the school ground and i can't help smiling to myself "Its a date"

I wonder how that dobe will react that i have a date with Hinata, this is getting good.

Tbc

?


End file.
